Breaking Free
by Lill2350
Summary: Finally she was 16 and could get her very first Pokemon. Along with her best friend Red and her rival Gary, Leaf travels around Kanto, battling gym leaders, Red and Gary, Trainers and Team Rocket. She soon discovers how deadly the world can be, how friendships can be dissolved over a single battle and things about herself she never knew. Including falling for her asshole of a rival
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So this is my first time tackling a Pokémon story and I decided to base it on the Fire Red and Leaf Green games. I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Summary: Finally she was 16 and could get her very first Pokemon. Along with her good friend Red and her rival Gary, Leaf travels around Kanto, battling gym leaders, Red and Gary, Trainers and Team Rocket. She soon discovers how deadly the world can be, how friendships can be dissolved over a single battle and things about herself she never knew. Including falling for her asshole of a rival. **__OldRivalShipping, one-sided BurningLeafShipping_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Pokémon._

* * *

The sun was shining in a beautiful morning in Pallet Town. The Pidgey's were chirping and all was peaceful. In one of the houses that was home to some of the residents of this sleepy little town near the ocean was sixteen year old Leaf Green. Opening her forest green eyes, she suddenly shot up from her bed in excitement. "Today's the day!" She squealed, running towards the window of her bedroom and opening it.

Looking out of her window, the teenager saw the familiar sights of her beloved little town. There were kids playing with a soccer ball, her mother's garden, Professor Oak's world famous lab, the house of her best friend, Red, the ocean...

Leaf sighed as she continued to gaze out of the window, the light breeze coming down from Mt. Silver ruffling her light brown hair which reached her mid back in length. Today was the day that she was finally going to go on her own journey, traveling across the Kanto region with her very own Pokémon! The young woman was so excited, she had been waiting for so long to finally have her own Pokémon. Now the day was finally here!

"Leaf! Are you up?" Her mother's familiar voice echoed through the house.

"Coming!" Leaf replied as she skipped down the stairs, still in her pyjamas: An oversized shirt and some shorts underneath.

"Good morning, sweetie, did you sleep well?" Leaf's mother asked as she turned around once she heard her daughter coming down the stairs.

"Sure did!" Leaf nodded heading towards the kitchen in search for some food. But before she could do anything, an orange, white and black blur barrelled into her. "Whoa! Hey there Growlithe!" She laughed as the puppy like Pokémon licked her hand in excitement. Growlithe was her mother's Pokémon that was incredibly loyal to both her and Leaf.

"Well someone is excited to see you." Her mother laughed as Leaf picked up the fire type and cuddled it.

"Why can't he sleep in my room?" Leaf looked up at her mother, pouting slightly before giggling as Growlithe licked her face.

"Because you know he'll rip up your pillows." Her mom replied as she looked at her daughter fondly. "Alright Growlithe, let Leaf eat, she's got a big day today." Growlithe yapped in excitement before jumping out of Leaf's arms and running outside, clearly wanting to play.

"Cutie." Leaf smiled affectionately after the Pokémon before grabbing some toast. "But I still don't know if I want a Fire type to be my first Pokémon." She admitted, taking a bite.

"Why's that?" Her mom asked.

"One word: Red." Leaf said simply and her mother laughed and nodded. She knew that her daughter's best friend had been wanting a fire type to be his first Pokémon for all of his life. "Speaking of which…" Leaf added as she heard the doorbell ring. Looking down, she realised what she was wearing and her green eyes widened considerably. "Crap! Mom can you keep Red busy for five minutes!" She yelled as she ran upstairs to get dressed while Growlithe came tearing in from outside, yapping at the door.

"Sure honey." Her mom chuckled and answered the door. "Hey Red! Come on in!" A friendly smile came to her face as the teenager stepped inside.

"Thanks Ms Green." Red replied politely. Red was a quiet young man, just a year older than Leaf with dark messy brown hair and fiery red eyes that were his trademark. He smiled faintly as he said hello to Growlithe who was demanding pats.

"Oh Red, how many times have I told you to call me Jen." Leaf's mother smiled. She really did like Red, he had taken Leaf under his wing and taught her all she knew about Pokémon. And she was certain that he had a bit of a crush on her daughter.

"Sorry Ms Green… I mean Jen… it's a habit." Red replied. "Is Leaf awake?" He asked.

"I'm here!" Leaf skidded to a halt at the top of the stairs in a blue tank top, red mini skirt, blue slightly scrunched socks with white shoes and a white hat with a Pokéball symbol on the front. "Hey Red!" A bright smile came to her face as she bounded down the stairs and gave her best friend a hug.

"Good Morning Leaf." Red said, hugging her back.

"So are you all ready for today?" She asked, waving goodbye to her mother as the two headed out the door.

"You bet." A rare but excited grin came across his face. "I can't wait to meet my new Pokémon." He continued as the two walked towards Professor Oaks' lab.

"I'm so grateful to Professor Oak. I still can't believe I'm getting my own Pokémon!" Leaf squealed. "So I'm assuming you're getting Charmander?" She nudged Red playfully, knowing his love for the fire type.

"You know…"

"But what if _I_ want Charmander?" An annoyingly obnoxious voice cut into their conversation and Leaf's cheery smile and attitude turned south as Gary Oak started walking next to her.

Leaf, Red and Gary had been the best of friends when they were kids. But then Gary's attitude took a turn for the worse and by the time the three were ten and eleven, he started to bully the two, calling them losers and not wanting anything to do with them. It had taken a while for Leaf to get over losing one of her best friends but thankfully, she still had Red.

"Gary." Red nodded coldly at his rival as they continued to the lab.

"You know that Gramps will give me the first pick right? After all, I deserve it." Gary continued arrogantly. He knew it was true, being the grandson of a world famous Pokémon professor had its perks.

"You don't deserve anything." Leaf glared at the seventeen year old.

"Harsh words Leafy, it breaks my heart to hear them from you." Gary grinned at her.

"At least I know I've broken something of yours." The teenage girl snapped before Red placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Not now, Leaf." Red muttered to her. Leaf sighed and nodded before proceeding to ignore the other male in her company. The trio continued to walk, with Gary making obnoxious comments here and there about how he was going to become the new Pokémon League Champion while Leaf and Red were going to be in his shadow. That they were never going to become champion while he was around.

* * *

By the time they reached the lab, Leaf was looking like she wanted to punch Gary in the face. Red as usual didn't show much anger on his face but his eyes were a whole different story. If there was one place that Red couldn't contain his emotions, it was his eyes. One glance and someone could tell whether he was happy or not.

Gary breezed into the lab, not before purposely hitting Red with his shoulder when he went to open the door for Leaf.

"You ok?" Leaf asked her best friend in concern.

"I'm fine." Red answered through gritted teeth as the two walked into the lab together.

"Arrogant asshole." She muttered under her breath as they reached the back of the lab where Professor Oak and Gary were. Gary gave them a cocky smirk while his grandfather's back was still turned.

"Ah, there you are!" Professor Oak turned around, a slight smile on his face as he studied the three teenagers before him. There was his grandson, Gary, with a slightly cocky smirk on his face while he watched his grandfather. Then there was Red, a mysterious boy with amazing red eyes and a love of Pokémon that rivalled his own. And Finally Leaf. The female of the group who was eager to learn everything there was to know about Pokémon. She was going to be a force to be reckoned with when she became a trainer.

Moving to one side, the Pokémon Professor revealed three Pokéballs on the table behind him. "There are three Pokémon there, one for each of you." He gestured towards them. "Ha-ha! The Pokémon that are held inside of these Pokéballs. When I was young I was a serious Pokémon Trainer. But now, in my old age I only have these three left." He continued and Red felt Leaf trembling in excitement, mirroring how he felt. Looking over to Gary, he noticed that he had a look of anticipation of his own.

"All three of you can have one. Go on, choose!" The Professor grinned.

"Ladies first." Red said to Leaf and the teenage girl bolted over towards the desk along with Gary who wasn't going to let her be the first one to choose.

"I didn't know you were a girl." Leaf looked at him smugly. Flushing, Gary stepped back and Leaf surveyed the Pokéballs that were in front of her. There was Bulbasaur on the left, Squirtle in the middle and Charmander on the right. Leaf frowned briefly before making up her mind. "I know who I'm going to choose!" She smiled before taking a Pokéball. "Come on out Bulbasaur!" She cheered.

Red smiled slightly as he saw who Leaf had chosen. She and Bulbasaur would make a great pair. Making his way over to the table, he quickly grabbed Charmander's Pokéball before Gary took it. "Let's go Charmander." He said simply and released the fire type.

"Heh, whatever, I wanted Squirtle from the start." Gary said as he grabbed the last remaining Pokéball. _And I've got a type advantage over Red! _He thought smugly.

Leaf squealed once she saw her new Pokémon. "It's so cute!" She cooed as the grass Pokémon looked at her curiously. "Hi Bulbasaur, I'm Leaf!" She held out her hand and Bulbasaur sniffed at it curiously before looking up at Leaf again.

"Would you like to give her a nickname?" Professor Oak asked her.

"I got a female?! That's really rare, right Red?" She asked her best friend who nodded. "Um ok, nickname… I think I'll call you… Roza." Leaf smiled.

"Bulba! Bulbasaur!" The grass type responded, smiling as she heard her new name.

"What a stupid name." Gary commented and Leaf glared at him. "My Pokémon looks a lot tougher than both of yours." Gary said as his Squirtle cried out its agreement.

"Wanna prove that in a battle?" Leaf challenged him.

"What Leaf said." Red joined in.

"Three-way Battle then?" Gary asked, smirking. He knew he could beat both of them blindfolded!

"Three-way Battle." Leaf agreed and Red nodded his agreement.

"I've got a battle field set up outside." Professor Oak said and the four went outside.

"Ready Roza?" Leaf asked her starter who looked up at her trustingly as they took their place on the field with Gary and Red taking two other sides.

"Ready to lose, losers?" Gary called out and Red narrowed his eyes. His Charmander stepped in front of him, looking incredibly eager to battle. Red looked up at both Leaf and Gary and smirked. He and Charmander were ready.

"Battle begin!" Professor Oak called out. Leaf's eyes lit up. She was about to participate in her first battle!

"And we're going to win." She whispered as Roza charged onto the battlefield looking ready. She knew with her Bulbasaur by her side, she could do anything.

* * *

**Leaf's Team: Bulbasaur (Roza), Naïve Nature, capable of taking hits.**

**Red's Team: Charmander, Serious Nature, likes to fight.**

**Gary's Team: Squirtle, Rash Nature, strongly defiant.**

_**A/N: So what did you guys think? I'm currently playing through the game for this fic so it will be updated quickly… I hope lol. And yes, I got a female Bulbasaur haha. I'm going to nickname the Pokémon Leaf catches because that's what I do with every Pokémon game I play lol. Anyways. Please drop me a review and let me know! Thank you so much for reading! xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews guys! I hope I can live up to your expectations! Enjoy the next chapter!**_

_**Summary: Finally she was 16 and able to travel across the Kanto region. Along with her good friend Red and her rival, Gary, Leaf soon discovers how deadly the world can be, how friendships can be dissolved over a single battle and new things about herself she didn't even know. Including falling for her asshole of a rival. OldRivalShipping and one-sided BurningLeafShipping.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Pokémon._

* * *

"_Battle Begin!"_

"Squirtle! Use tackle on Bulbasaur!" Gary called out, smirking as his Squirtle barrelled into Roza, causing the grass type to cry out in pain and fly backwards. He knew that Leaf was going to be the easiest one to defeat. Her Pokémon looked so nervous when the battle had begun.

"Charmander, scratch on Squirtle!"

"Roza! Use tackle!" Leaf commanded as Roza shook off the damage. Together, Roza and Red's Charmander attacked the Squirtle, causing a lot of damage.

"Hey! Not fair!" Gary growled. "Squirtle, use Bubble on Charmander!" Bubbles came out of the turtle Pokémon's mouth, causing Charmander to cry out in alarm as they hit him.

"Roza! Use Growl on Squirtle!" Leaf said, knowing that she had a direct type advantage over Gary and she was going to use it to her advantage as much as she could. She had known that Gary would go for Red, as water was so strong against fire. But she couldn't let Gary win this, this was her battle to win. But she didn't know if she was going to be able to beat Red on her own. Which was why she was letting Gary weaken the Charmander for her. It was a bit of a mean move, but she was willing to do anything to win.

"Charmander, ember!" Red said quietly with a flick of his hand. Charmander cried out before shooting little burst of flames towards both Squirtle and Roza. Red had decided to go with the strategy to attack both of his opponents at the same time, which was a bit of a risky move, but Gary was going to go for his Charmander no matter what and Leaf would probably sit back and watch the two battle it out before going in for the win. He looked up at Leaf and smirked when he realised that she was doing exactly what he had predicted.

Roza cried out as the flames hit her and backed away a bit from the battle. She did not like it how the flames hit her body. They hurt way too much. She looked up at her trainer to see concern and worry written all over her face. "Roza!" Leaf said worriedly. "Are you ok?"

"Bulba!" Roza nodded, steadying herself.

"Alright then, let's use Vine Whip on Squirtle again." Leaf smiled as two vines came out from Roza's bulb and started to hit Squirtle.

Red, saw his opportunity and smirked. "Finish him, Charmander! Scratch!" He called out. Charmander ran towards Squirtle while he was still distracted and scratched him with his claws. Exhausted, Squirtle toppled over and fainted.

"WHAT?!" Gary yelled in disbelief. "No fair!"

"Squirtle is unable to battle!" Professor Oak called out. Gary returned his Pokémon to his Pokéball and went to stand by his grandfather, sulking a bit as he watched the rest of the battle on the sidelines.

Leaf looked up at her best friend, who had a slight smirk on his face as the two Pokémon faced each other, both looking worse for wear. Roza especially thanks to the ember from his Charmander.

"We can do this Roza." Leaf whispered. Adrenaline was pumping through her and she was honestly having the time of her life. This is what she was meant do, she had realised. This is what she loved and she couldn't wait until she could catch more Pokémon to raise with love and care along with Roza.

"Charmander, ember!"

"Dodge and use tackle Roza!" Leaf yelled. Roza cried out before dodging the flames and crashing into Charmander from the side. Charmander cried out as he went flying backwards before charging at Roza.

"Scratch!" Red called out, with a slight smile on his face, clearly enjoying the battle as much as Leaf was.

"Roza!" Leaf cried as Charmander scratched the grass type on her bulb. She frowned before coming up with an idea. "Grab Charmander's hand with one of your vines Roza!" She called out before adding. "Now tackle!"

Roza quickly understood what her trainer wanted her to do and slammed her head into Charmander.

"Charmander!" Red said as his fire type landed back onto the ground.

"Char, char!" Charmander called out, barely able to stand. Panting, both of the Pokémon faced off again, ready to do battle once more.

"You're doing so well Roza!" Leaf called out encouragingly.

"Charmander, you're awesome!" Red said to his fire type. The teenager looked up at the girl on the opposite side of the field to him and smirked. "Not bad Leaf."

"Thanks!" Leaf grinned at him, her spirits soaring as she heard his compliment. Red gave those out very rarely. "But we're still going to win, Roza tackle one more time!"

"Charmander, use scratch!"

Both Pokémon charged at each other before colliding and a cloud of dust covered the two. Professor Oak and Gary squinted as they tried to see who the winner was. Gary was personally hoping for a tie so there was no winner. He was supposed to win! Not one of these two losers who would never be Pokémon League Champion! He was going to prove that he was the best! Everyone knew that he was!

Professor Oak on the other hand had been very interested in how all three of the teenagers battled. Gary seemed to go for the style of knocking out his opponents as quickly as possible. Red seemed to strategize during the battle and go for hard hitting moves. And Leaf seemed to hold back until the very last minute before unleashing Bulbasuar's power. All three different styles and it seemed to suit their personalities very well. As well as their Pokémon. It seems that they had chosen wisely when it came to their starters. Professor Oak nodded and smiled to himself. It seemed like the three teenagers were the best ones possible for the task he was going to give to them.

"Come on Roza." Leaf whispered as she stared anxiously where the cloud of dust was, waiting for it to clear.

Red was looking at the dust intently, trying to see if Charmander was the victor. The dust finally cleared and there was Roza looking extremely surprised as she stared down at Charmander, who had fainted.

"We won!" Leaf cheered as she ran over to Roza and picked the Bulbasaur up. "You were amazing Roza!" She cuddled Roza to her chest and Roza cried out happily. "I can't believe it!" She giggled. They won! They had won their first battle! Leaf couldn't have been happier. This was the best day of her life! "Ok sweetie, have a nice long rest, ok?" She said to Roza before tapping her gently with her Pokéball and returning Roza.

Red couldn't help but feel proud for his best friend as she praised the grass type. They made an amazing team and it was clear that Leaf already adored her starter. But he couldn't help but a feel a bit disappointed as well. It was his first battle and he had lost. He knew that Charmander had done his best and he returned the fire type. "You did well bud," He said once Charmander was inside the Pokéball. "Have a good rest." He had learned a lot from that battle, it was clear that he had underestimated Leaf and he wasn't going to do that again.

"Hey Red!" Leaf called out as she walked towards him, a brilliant smile on her face. "You and Charmander did so well!" She continued and held out her hand.

"Same with you and Roza, Leaf. Congratulations on your first win." Red took her hand and shook it before the two headed over towards Professor Oak and Gary. Gary looked absolutely stunned that Leaf had beaten Red while Professor Oak was grinning in delight.

"Nicely done, all of you!" The Professor smiled at them. "Congratulations on your first victory, Leaf."

"Thanks Professor!" Leaf was pretty much glowing in delight.

"Now I was going to give something to all of you today but it hasn't arrived from Viridian City yet. I'm pretty sure it will come tomorrow though so I want you to go home and make sure you and your Pokémon are rested for tomorrow." Professor Oak said before turning to his grandson. "Gary, if you could come with me please, there is some things I could use your help with in the lab."

"Sure thing Gramps!" Gary nodded, he really did love helping his grandfather out with his research. Turning to Red and Leaf he smirked. "Smell ya later, losers!" He called out as he began to walk back to the lab behind his grandfather.

"Asshole." Red and Leaf said at the same time.

* * *

"See you later Red!" Leaf called out as she entered her house. Upon hearing her voice, Growlithe bolted to the front door, yapping in excitement. "Hey boy!" She cooed, giving the fire type a kiss and a cuddle. "Mom! I'm home!" She called out.

"Hi honey! How was today? What Pokémon did you get?" Her mother asked her as she came out of the living room.

"I'll show you." Leaf smiled in excitement before grabbing the Pokéball that was attached to her belt. "Come on out Roza!" She said and the grass type was released. Immediately, Growlithe started sniffing at the new Pokémon.

"Oh a Bulbasaur! How wonderful!" Jen Green said happily before crouching down to pet Roza.

"Her name's Roza." Leaf said as Roza closed her eyes in delight as Jen continued to pet her.

"Oh what a lovely name for a lovely Pokémon." Her mom said, standing up and Growlithe started to lick Roza. "I think Growlithe likes her too." She laughed. "Alright you two, how about you go play outside?" She suggested to the two Pokémon. Growlithe yapped in excitement before running out to the back yard and Roza looked up at Leaf.

"Go on Roza." Leaf smiled at her and Roza quickly followed the puppy like Pokémon outside.

"So, who did Red and Gary choose?" Jen asked as her and Leaf walked into the living room.

"Well Red got Charmander like he wanted," Leaf answered as she flopped down onto the couch. "And Gary got Squirtle. But if he got his way, Charmander would've been his." She scowled.

"Did he try to influence his grandfather?" Jen sighed.

"No. But on the way to the lab, he kept going on and on about how he was going to get Charmander. I think he did it just to annoy Red on purpose." Leaf said.

"I don't know what happened to that kid. One day he was all nice and the next…"

"Yeah, he became an asshole."

"Leaf!" He mother scolded her.

"Sorry Mom. But it's true."

"Anyway. Did you three have a battle?" Jen asked her eagerly.

"We sure did! And I won!" Leaf announced proudly and Jen pulled her in for a tight hug.

"That's amazing Leaf! I'm so proud of you!" Her mother grinned.

"Do you think that Dad would be too?" Leaf asked her and Jen's grin faded a bit.

"Yes… he would be proud of you." She said.

"I miss him so much." Leaf mumbled into her mother's shoulder. Her father had died when she was about nine years old thanks to a freak accident in Rock Tunnel.

"So do I Leaf. But we have to keep moving on and I know he would be over the moon that you chose Roza." Jen said, hugging her daughter even tighter.

"Of course he would, he loved any Grass types." Leaf smiled as she broke the embrace with her mother and looked outside to the backyard where Roza and Growlithe were chasing each other.

"Hey mom… is it ok if Roza and I go on a journey?" She asked. "I want to take the Pokémon League Challenge." She admitted.

"Of course it's ok with me honey, I know that's what you always wanted to do. Does Red want to do the same thing?" Jen asked.

"Yeah he does." Leaf admitted, chuckling a bit. "But thank you!" She hugged her mother again in excitement, grinning all the while. "I have to go pack and get ready for tomorrow then! Come on, Roza!" She called out and Roza came running inside along with Growlithe. Leaf looked at her mother and then looked at Growlithe. "Can Growlithe…"

"Go and help you pack? Sure." Jen nodded.

"Yay! Come on guys!" Leaf ran upstairs and the two Pokémon followed her to her room. Once the two were inside, Leaf closed the door and sent a message to Red on her Pokégear, telling him that her mom said it was ok for her to take the League Challenge.

"I'm finally going to get out of here." Leaf whispered in excitement as Roza went to her closet and started to choose what shoes her trainer could take while Growlithe had jumped up onto her bed and was watching eagerly.

"Ok Roza, let's get packing!" She cheered.

* * *

**Leaf's Team: Bulbasaur (Roza), Naïve Nature, capable of taking hits.**

**Red's Team: Charmander, Serious Nature, likes to fight.**

**Gary's Team: Squirtle, Rash Nature, strongly defiant.**

_**A/N: So you know how I said last chapter I was going to play through this? Well I can't now because my emulator stuffed up. But I know the Kanto story pretty well and I found the guide book so I'm going to follow that and get the dialogue off Bulbapedia haha. Anyways. Please drop me a review and let me know! Thank you so much for reading! xx**_


End file.
